


An Unexpected Turn

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: And it's implied that he has feelings for Andy, But you could read it platonically, That's it, This is literally just about Jake having friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: So, being forced to spend time alone with Sam for about an hour at the most wouldn’t be that bad.Having grade A nerd, Andy Lau, and resident gothic freak, Felix Ferne, along for the ride? Not so much.Spending a night with the three of them in the forest while it’s bucketing down with rain? Yeah, nah.Not fun.Being lost in their hometown, with no one knowing who they are and several people being different?Honestly, it could’ve been worse.
Relationships: Sam Conte & Felix Ferne & Andy Lau & Jake Riles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	An Unexpected Turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> And yes, I do headcannon that Jake had a crush on Sam when they were younger, LET ME LIVE.

If you asked Jake at the beginning of high school who’d he be hanging around with, never in a million years would he say Andy Lau or Felix Ferne.

Sam Conte, on the other hand, was a different story; he and Jake were in the same Year 3 class and had the type of friendship that was _‘school only’_ until high school when hanging out meant going to the shopping centre or the skate park instead of each other’s houses.

And Jake maybe, sort of, had a _bit_ of a crush on the skater back in Year 7, but no one needed to know that. And once Jake got over it, Sam was very much a case of the _‘okay to hang out with in small doses, can get irritating in large amounts’_ type of friend.

So, you know, not _really_ friends.

And Trent and Dylan… well, Trent and Dylan were more like lackeys than anything else. They were fun to hang around with, but fun in the way of playing footy and picking on other kids with. Nothing special, and certainly nothing to tell mum about at home.

But his mum would find out, because shoving kids around, chasing them and stealing their stuff was _‘against school policy’_ and _‘would not be tolerated at Bremin High, Jacob’_ , leaving his mum looking at him disappointedly and saying that she expected better from him, which always made him feel like shit.

He hated letting his mum down. Absolutely _hated_ it. But Jake was sure that if he let his guard down, for even a second, he would be shoved towards the bottom of the food chain, and, yeah, Jake could hold his ground, but it was just easier to have _‘friends’_ , especially kids who were as popular as Sam.

***

So, being forced to spend time alone with Sam for about an hour at the most wouldn’t be that bad. Having grade A nerd, Andy Lau, and resident gothic freak, Felix Ferne, along for the ride? Not so much. Spending a night with the three of them in the forest while it’s bucketing down with rain? Yeah, nah. _Not fun._

Being lost in their hometown, with no one knowing who they are and several people being different?

Honestly, it could’ve been worse.

Obviously, the situation wasn’t great and if you asked Jake, he would tell you straight up that May of 2013 was the worse month of his _entire_ _life_.

But it turned out, while Felix was weird, he had a lot more going on in his life than Jake or anyone else really knew about. Sam could be a bit brainless at times, and a bit of a dick, yeah, but he was also very caring and would easily fight for his friends and family. And Andy…

Andy was something else.

Well… at least to _Jake_ , he was.

Andy was intelligent, to the point of teetering onto being annoying sometimes, and very quick to make assumptions about friendship. But he was resilient, and kind and would call Jake out on his bullshit.

Something that no one else had ever really done before.

Yeah, he got backhanded comments from a few kids, mostly Felix and his friend Ellen, but no one had ever actually stood up to him, full of anger and tiredness. No one had ever made Jake think about how far he could push someone, or how much he could hurt a person, physically _or_ otherwise.

Which was something Jake needed.

So, when Andy disappeared, it became glaringly obvious how much he had impacted Jake’s life the two weeks prior. Sure, he wasn’t bullying anyone anymore, but Jake could easily go from zero to a hundred in a second. He became reckless, and very quickly emotionally and mentally spiralled, with Felix copping a lot of shit when the goth boy was just trying his best to get their friend back.

Plus, everything with his alternative universe dad… and Saskia.

How could he even _begin_ to explain what happened with Saskia?

And Felix attempting to sacrifice himself for Andy, like the rest of them cared more about Andy than they did for Felix. Like he didn’t matter.

But what was important was that, at the end of the day, Felix was still in their universe, Andy came home, and now they could just chill out in Felix’s backyard, like _normal_ teenagers.

It was the four of them against the world.

And Jake wouldn’t trade that for anything.


End file.
